Lonely Artist
by iwantmyanime
Summary: Omi has noticed Iwai's depressive behavior and he is out to prove he's the one to fix it. Contains OmiXTakuto. I like KojiXTakuto, but I thought this made a sweet pairing.


Iwai was shy and reserved, always trying to keep to himself and his art. Omi was quite the opposite. He could be outspoken and stand up for himself. Although he was always running errands for Kaoru, he was not at all weak willed and easily controlled.

Iwai sat in his normal spot underneath a tree outside of the art room, sketching some of the nearby plants. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It must be Koji." He thought and smiled.

He enjoyed Koji's company; he was a true friend, maybe a bit more. Koji was always looking out for him. Iwai continued sketching, not looking back at who the hand belonged to.

"Already finished with practice?"

The man behind Iwai chucked and said in a gentle voice "I suppose hacking into the Student Council's system is always good practice."

Iwai gasped softly and turned around to see his white-haired classmate, the Queen's lap dog.

"O-omi?" I was questioned, his eyes moving to the hand still on his shoulder.

Omi smiled softly as he always did and took his hand away, laying across Iwai's lap to look at his sketches.

"You're enjoyable to watch. You're sketches always look so real."

Iwai blushed darkly and tried to push the heavier man out of his lap. Omi grinned up at Iwai devilishly.

"Takuto…you don't enjoy my company?"

Iwai shook his head, trying to pull his sketchbook from the other's grasp. Omi held the book firmly and then trailed his hands up Iwai's arms to his cheeks.

"You're fond of Koji, I notice? I think I'd be better for you."

Iwai closed his eyes and leaned cautiously into the caress of his cheeks, blushing lightly.

"You're being rude and pushy…"

Omi chuckled softly and lifted a candy bar from his pocket and in front of Iwai's nose.

"You're so underfed. Here."

Iwai slowly took the bar obediently and began eating it slowly, keeping his head down. As Iwai ate the chocolate Omi noticed something he hadn't before. One of Iwai's wrists was wrapped up, a bit of blood soaked through the bandages. He took Iwai's hand gently and observed the bandages closely.

"Did you hurt yourself, Takuto? It looks like it was a deep cut to bleed like that…"

Iwai knew very well that he had done that to himself, but he didn't have the courage to tell Omi that.

"Y-yeah… I cut it accidently on one of my art knives. Guess it s-slipped…"

Iwai stood and sat the remaining half of the candy bar on the ground next to Omi and hurried away. Omi looked at the bar and stayed where he was, sighing sadly at the state that Iwai was always in. Iwai wasn't confident and was always more depressed than he should be. It was starting to take a toll. Omi then realized that Iwai had left his sketchbook lying on the ground as well.

"Perfect." He thought as he picked it up. "Now I have a lovely reason to visit him tonight."

Iwai hadn't felt like going to most of his classes that day; he lay in bed and sighed.

"Oh…what am I to do…"

The hours ticked by and soon it was already late evening. Iwai had finally fallen into a light sleep when a light knock was heard at his door. Iwai lifted his head and frowned. He hadn't been expecting anyone.

"…Come in." He finally said.

Omi, smiling shyly, came through the door, Iwai's sketchbook in one hand and his bag in the other.

"Good evening, Takuto I believe this belongs to you?"

Omi handed Iwai the book and invited himself to sit at the end of the bed. As he rummaged through his bag he smiled a bit more and spoke as he searched.

"You know, Takuto… I've realized something about you. You're quite self destructive when you're not happy…" Omi pulled out a small, fuzzy, white bear with angel wings from his bag and handed it to Iwai, who blushed lightly.

"Why don't you try and cheer up… I can spend time with you. I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't mind a bit Even if he did, I'd still come."

Iwai stared back at Omi, speechless. "O-omi.. I-i…"

Omi slipped a slender finger gently over Iwai's lips and smiled tenderly.

"There's not stopping me now. I've made up my mind what I want, and it's sitting right in front of me"

At this declaration Iwai practically melted into Omi's arms, hugging his tightly and possessively, his face buried in Omi's neck. Omi closed his eyes, still smiling, and ran a hand gently through Iwai's hair. He gasped softly when he felt the other's warm tears running onto his neck.

"Shh… Takuto…" He cooed softly. "It's alright… I simply think that you need someone to keep you happy and love you. I know Koji does something to that sort, but I believe I may be better suited."

Iwai smiled weakly and pressed a soft kiss to Omi's neck in answer. Omi blushed and pulled Iwai gently away, laying down on the bed and pulling Iwai down on top of himself, arms wrapping around Iwai's thin waist. Iwai closed his eyes and clung to his partner.

"Hey Takuto?" Omi purred.

Iwai stayed where he was. "…Hm?"

"You're so thin. I'm going to have to make sure that you always eat properly. Can't leave you alone for a second."

Iwai chuckled lightly and leaned up to kiss Omi's lips lightly. They were so soft and inviting, he didn't feel intimidated at all. Omi blushed softly again and returned the kiss, making sure to be gentle.

"Mmm… You're being very brave today, Takuto." Omi whispered softly in Iwai's ear, nipping at it playfully. Iwai shuddered and looked up, smiling a bit.

"…and you're not as evil as everyone makes you out to be."

Omi laughed lightly and smirked. "Oh I'm sure I am, but you'll get used to me."


End file.
